Porteur de Mort
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Quand l'amour unit deux personnes, tout n'est pas forcément toujours rose. Dir en Grey.


**Titre : **Porteur de Mort.**  
Auteur :** Rukyoshû.**  
Base : **Dir en Grey et the GazettE.**  
Note :** C'est un UA et, à mon avis, ils n'ont pas la personnalité qu'on a l'habitude de leur prêter.**  
Genre :** Homosexualité. Deathfic.

Dédicace spéciale à **san** sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas.

-

**Porteur de Mort**

**-  
**

Un souffle chaud contre mon corps. Encore le chat qui s'est faufilé hors du salon. Je soupire et grogne en me retournant pour le chasser mais je bute contre quelque chose. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux pour me retrouver face au visage endormi de mon nouveau colocataire. Je m'éloigne promptement, tombant du lit par la même occasion. J'ai provoqué un tel fracas que cet imbécile se réveille. Il bat des paupières avant de me laisser apercevoir ses yeux complètement perdus.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon lit ?! m'exclame-je.

- Euh… Ton lit ? fait-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Oui, MON lit dans MA chambre !

- Euh… Désolé, j'ai le sommeil lourd alors quand je me réveille en pleine nuit, je me perds un peu. J'ai dû refaire inconsciemment le chemin qu'il fallait faire pour revenir de la salle de bain dans mon ancien appartement…

- Pff, soupire-je en secouant la tête.

Il a un mouvement de recul, puis baisse la tête comme pour se protéger. Voyant que rien ne bouge, il lève timidement les yeux vers moi avant de sortir du lit rapidement. Au moment de franchir la porte, il s'arrête le temps de me dire :

- Vraiment désolé. Et merci.

Je regarde interloqué la porte se refermer sur lui. Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Après tout, je m'en fous que ce type soit bizarre, non ? Bon, j'avoue qu'il m'intrigue depuis que je l'ai vu. Il a des comportements très étranges quand je m'approche de trop, quand je le frôle ou simplement quand je soupire. Ce mec va me rendre dingue ! Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez… Un coup d'œil au réveil. 06 : 30. Pas la peine de me recoucher, je vais bientôt devoir me lever pour aller à l'université. Fichues études de droit ! Je prends un jean large et un t-shirt moulant noir puis m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me faufile sous la douche et détends tous mes muscles, puis je me sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler mes habits. Je prends bien soin d'entourer mes yeux bruns de crayon noir, passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux violets de façon à les avoir ébouriffés mais de façon plus cool, dégage une mèche qui me tombe dans l'œil, mets ma bague fétiche à mon index et ressors tranquillement pour me rendre à la cuisine. Je fouille les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter et tombe sur mon paquet de cigarettes. Je le range dans ma poche et repars dans ma chasse au trésor. Je finis par dégoter une boîte de cookies. Je vérifie que la date n'est pas périmée et m'en enfile trois. Puis je laisse ma trouvaille sur la table pour mon colocataire avant d'aller sur le balcon pour fumer. Au moment où je balance mon mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet, il sort de la salle de bain. Il porte un baggy noir retenu à la taille par une ceinture grise et un t-shirt sans manche noir et moulant effiloché dans le bas laissant apercevoir son ventre plat. Il passe devant le balcon sans me voir et va dans la cuisine en s'étirant. Mon regard tombe immédiatement sur ses muscles roulant sous sa peau et son ventre un peu plus découvert par cet étirement. Ce qui me donne envie de passer mes mains dessus pour vérifier que ce soit aussi doux et chaud que ça en a l'air. Alors là, je déraille complètement. Je suis Niikura Kaoru, celui qui déteste tout le monde comme tout le monde l'évite. Mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne suis plus le même. Dire qu'il y a déjà deux semaines écoulées depuis ce jour !

-

_(Flash Back)  
_

_Je sors de mon appartement, prêt à me rendre à la faculté. Je soupire, ferme ma porte à clé et descends tranquillement les escaliers. Une fois dans le hall, la voix aigrelette de la propriétaire me parvient désagréablement aux oreilles._

- _Désolée mon p'tit, mais il n'y a plus de logements libres. Faudra aller voir ailleurs !_

_Habituellement, je serais juste parti sans écouter la suite, mais c'est là que je le vois. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise sombre. Il a des cheveux blonds comme les blés un peu trop longs et désordonnés qui retombent n'importe comment sur son visage._

- _Même pas un tout petit ? insiste-t-il._

_Sa voix est chaude et agréable._

- _Non, je suis désolée._

- _Merci quand même._

_Il soupire. Un soupir empli d'amertume. Il se tourne et mon regard rencontre le sien. Mon cœur rate un battement. Deux grands yeux noisette plein de chagrin dans lesquels je plonge immédiatement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Quand je les rouvre, il n'est plus là. Je ressens comme un vide inexplicable mais j'arrête d'y penser et pars vers l'université en traînant les pieds.  
_

_(Fin du flash back)_

_-  
_

Je me rends compte qu'en y repensant, il était vraiment trop mignon avec sa petite bouille d'ange tombé de nulle part. Je me gifle mentalement pour arrêter d'avoir ces pensées qui ne me ressemblent pas. Il me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac et ma longue veste noire. Je me cogne le pied contre la porte en sortant et retiens un chapelet de jurons. Après avoir sautillé sur place en maudissant mentalement tous les fabricants de porte, je rejoins mon colocataire dans la cuisine. Il a vidé la boîte de cookies, le goinfre ! Mais comment lui en vouloir quand on voit sa moue d'enfant pris en flagrant délit ? Avec ses petites traces de chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, il est tellement craquant. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me contrôle. Mes pensées deviennent un peu trop bizarres pour moi.

- Bon, Monsieur le Goinfre, on peut y aller ? demande-je ignorant volontairement de parler du réveil.

- J'arrive, je vais chercher ma veste, tu peux partir devant. De toute façon, faudra attendre le bus !

- Hm.

Je mets mon sac en bandoulière et je me mets en route tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Mon colocataire me rejoint à quelques mètres de l'arrêt de bus. Je fais un signe de tête pour lui prouver que je l'ai bien senti arriver et continue ma route en silence, comme tous les jours. J'en profite pour lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets. Il a enfilé une veste grise et ses cheveux sont relevés en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un élastique noir. Quelques mèches retombent quand même devant ses yeux. Je continue mon inspection et je remarque qu'il porte aussi son collier et ses dizaines de bracelets à son poignet gauche. Enfin ça ressemble plus à des ronds de caoutchouc noir qu'à des bracelets mais ça revient au même. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu les quitter. Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour lui ? Je shoote dans un caillou. Merde, il faut que je le sorte de ma tête, je commence à un peu trop m'attacher à lui. Le bus arrive et nous nous installons sur les sièges du fond. Il prend la place près de la fenêtre, comme toujours. Encore une habitude étrange, il refuse que je m'asseye près de la vitre. J'aimerais le comprendre, mais j'ai bien trop peur de ce que mes interrogations pourraient engendrer par la suite. Trop de liens, d'attachements. Hors de question que je me prenne d'amitié, ou plus si affinités, pour quelqu'un. Après une torture mentale qui me semble avoir duré une éternité, le bus stoppe. Nous descendons et marchons vers les bâtiments. Chaque fois la même impression que s'il ne m'avait pas bousculé ce jour-là, ma vie serait bien vide.

-

_(Flash back)_

___Après cinq minutes de marche et vingt minutes de bus, j'arrive enfin à la fac. Je traîne le pas le plus possible. Les mains dans les poches et le regard un peu dans le vague, je repense encore à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me faire pour m'obséder autant ? Je fronce les sourcils et on ne m'approche pas à moins de trois mètres. Ça a des avantages de faire peur par moment. Puis, je ne sais comment, je me retrouve assis par terre dans le couloir, avec une douleur dans les côtes. Je relève la tête et je me retrouve face à lui._

_- __Ex… Excuse-moi !_

_- __…_

_- __Ca va ?_

___Je suis bien dans l'incapacité de répondre, trop occupé à me noyer dans les orbes noisette qui me fixent avec inquiétude. Toute autre personne se serait déjà pris une rafale de coups de poing mais je me contente de prendre sa main pour me relever en bafouillant un « c'est rien. » à peine audible. Il me fait alors un sourire qui éclaire son visage à en faire pâlir le soleil. Mon dieu, ce que c'est kitsch comme genre de pensée ! Je reste en bug encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde l'heure._

_- __Je dois y aller. Encore désolé ! Au fait, c'est Kyo._

___Il repart en courant rapidement et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, et du mien encore plus, je lui crie :_

_- __Kaoru !_

___Il se retourne avec un grand sourire, me fait signe de la main et dévale les escaliers. Je secoue la tête et reprends le chemin pour aller dans mon amphi suivi tout du long par les regards lourds et médusés de mes soi-disant camarades.  
_

___(Fin du flash back)_

___-  
_

Je crois que cette journée a été la plus longue de ma vie. Je n'avais fait que penser à lui. Je cherchais encore ce qui nous reliait alors que c'était tellement visible. Il me laisse au milieu du couloir pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Parce que, contrairement à moi, il est social. Tous les jours, je le vois rire avec Die, débattre avec Shinya, flemmarder avec Toshiya. Et tous les jours, je ressens cette pointe de jalousie. Envers les autres ou envers lui ? Je ne sais pas réellement. Je pense que je l'envie comme je les envie. De savoir rire. De savoir vivre. Je rentre dans l'amphi en passant devant eux sans les saluer et vais m'asseoir le plus à l'écart possible. J'appuie ma tête sur mes bras et ferme les yeux. Et sous mes paupières closes, je le revois rire aux blagues de ses camarades et ses yeux s'illuminer. C'est indéniable, je me suis, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, attaché à lui. Fais chier, sors de ma tête sale môme adorable !

Les cours de la journée passent à une lenteur extrême. A se demander si le Maître du Temps aime s'amuser avec mes nerfs… J'attends Kyo sous le grand arbre comme tous les jours. Il salue tout son groupe d'amis et me rejoint avec un grand sourire. Je m'accorde le droit de lui répondre un petit sourire en coin et nous reprenons la route vers chez nous en silence. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il continue, me saluant d'un signe de la main, pour entrer dans le petit bar d'à côté. Il bosse là-bas et c'est d'ailleurs dans cet endroit que je l'ai vu pour la troisième fois.

-

___(Flash back)  
_

___Je rentre chez moi en traînant les pieds, toujours en pleine réflexion sur lui. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je change de direction et entre dans le petit bar juste à côté. L'envie de retrouver un appartement vide avec pour seul compagnie un vieux chat grincheux n'est pas au rendez-vous. C'est une petite salle à l'ambiance légèrement tamisée avec un long bar sur la droite, des tables un peu partout et une petite scène au fond sur laquelle trône un piano. Je venais y jouer de la guitare, avant. Je commande un soda et m'installe à une table à l'écart. C'est-à-dire près de l'estrade où tout est libre étant donné que personne ne joue. Je pose ma tête dans mes mains et soupire. Et soudain, des notes retentissent dans l'air. Je relève les yeux pour savoir qui joue aussi bien et je le vois. Il est perdu dans un autre monde, la mélodie est triste. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est l'écho de son âme. Je le détaille. Il a un corps fin et il n'est pas bien grand, ses cheveux blonds bougent doucement au gré de ses mouvements et ses yeux reflètent une immense tristesse. Cette même tristesse que j'ai ressentie en le voyant ce matin. Et doucement, sa voix s'élève. Tellement bas que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à entendre. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer les frissons qui me parcourent. Les paroles sont tellement poignantes que j'en ai une boule dans la gorge._

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On vit avec un chien  
On vit avec un rire  
Ou avec un souvenir  
Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On se fait du cinéma  
On aime un souvenir  
Une ombre, n'importe quoi

___C'est tellement réel. On ferait tout pour ne pas vivre seul. Même adopter un chat qui nous ignore comme vous le haïssez. Même continuer à sortir pour faire « comme si ». Même s'accrocher à un espoir futile que tout s'arrange. Mais rien ne s'arrangera tant que je ne ferai rien pour que ça s'arrange. A quoi ça me servirait ? Au final, je serai toujours seul, c'est comme ça et je l'ai accepté…_

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On vit pour le printemps  
Et quand le printemps meurt  
Pour le prochain printemps  
Pour ne pas vivre seul  
Je t'aime et je t'attends  
Pour avoir l'illusion  
De ne pas vivre seul

___J'aimerais pouvoir me vanter de dire que j'aime quelqu'un qui m'aime en retour. Même si c'est pour avoir une illusion de ne pas vivre seul, j'aimerais sentir la chaleur d'un cœur qui bat pour moi. Mais peut-être est-ce trop de demander une chose pareille pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Peut-être que je n'ai que ce que je mérite ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « aimer »…_

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
Des filles aiment des filles  
Et l'on voit des garçons  
Épouser des garçons  
Pour ne pas vivre seul  
D'autres font des enfants  
Des enfants qui sont seuls  
Comme tous les enfants

___Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais des enfants seuls eux aussi ? Non, je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent sur cette terre hostile et remplie d'immondices. Je ne veux pas faire d'enfants pour les voir grandir dans un monde aussi ignoble. Et puis, est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'aimera, fille ou garçon ? Pour ne pas vivre seul, je serais capable d'ouvrir mon cœur un petit peu plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me touche tant que ça, cette chanson ?_

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On fait des cathédrales  
Où tous ceux qui sont seuls  
S'accrochent à une étoile  
Pour ne pas vivre seul  
Je t'aime et je t'attends  
Pour avoir l'illusion  
De ne pas vivre seul

___Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une cathédrale et ce n'est pas demain que je vais commencer. Et à quelle étoile pourrais-je m'accrocher de toute manière ? La seule que je vois pour le moment, c'est cette voix qui me transperce. Je secoue la tête. Non, elle pourrait s'éteindre à n'importe quel moment. Et ce serait pire qu'avant. Mais pourquoi cette voix emplit-elle mon âme ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle emprisonne mon cœur…_

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On se fait des amis  
Et on les réunit  
Quand vient les soirs d'ennui  
On vit pour son argent  
Ses rêves, ses palaces  
Mais on n'a jamais fait  
Un cercueil à deux places

___C'est tellement réaliste comme chanson. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun ami. Juste un frère que j'appelle quand je me sens trop seul. Juste pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. J'aimerais qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'attende quelque part. Pour moi et pour rien d'autre. Le cercueil à deux places, je dois avouer que je m'en balance un peu. Puisque de toute façon, on est mort, on ne se rend donc plus compte que l'autre est à nos côtés…_

Pour ne pas vivre seul  
Moi je vis avec toi  
Je suis seul avec toi  
Tu es seul avec moi  
Pour ne pas vivre seul  
On fait comme ceux qui veulent  
Se donner l'illusion  
De ne pas vivre seul

___Finalement, je fais comme tout le monde pour ne pas vivre seul. C'est bien le seul point qui me relie aux autres. Et lui, comment fait-il ? J'aimerais pouvoir enlever cette tristesse qui règne dans sa mélodie et partager sa solitude. Alors, c'est pour ça ce drôle de sentiment quand je l'aperçois ? Il est comme moi ! Je rouvre brusquement les yeux. Je raconte n'importe quoi, c'est incroyable… Je me relève, pose des pièces sur la table et rentre chez moi. Je lance mon sac sur le canapé, sers des croquettes à Neko qui miaule l'air de dire « c'est pas trop tôt » et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
_

___(Fin du flash back)_

___-  
_

Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il semble aussi seul. Peut-être que j'en aurai l'audace un jour. Je suis souvent retourné le voir mais je me cachais pour que lui ne me voit pas. J'aime beaucoup l'écouter jouer, j'ai toujours autant de frissons que la première fois. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Puis, juste avant qu'il ne finisse, je remonte à l'appartement et m'installe dans la cuisine. Je me fais un chocolat chaud et laisse mon regard dériver par la fenêtre. J'entends ses pas dans l'entrée, la porte se refermer et sa voix qui m'appelle. C'est comme ça tous les jours, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. La seule fois où je ne lui ai pas répondu, j'étais parti faire des courses et je l'ai retrouvé complètement paniqué sur le canapé. Depuis, je laisse toujours un mot sur la table de la cuisine quand je m'en vais.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, m'exclame-je.

Je l'entends rire, demander à Neko de le laisser et il entre dans la cuisine.

- Je savais que tu serais là ! sourit-il. Tu es toujours là quand je rentre.

- Ça te gêne que je squatte la cuisine ?

- Pas du tout.

Il rigole et fouille dans les placards. Il se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y a plus de thé ?

Le thé, c'est sa drogue. Il en consomme une quantité impressionnante. C'est moins nocif que la cigarette au moins. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à diminuer ma consommation.

- Non, j'irai à la supérette demain, on a plus rien à manger !

- OK. Je peux me faire un chocolat alors ?

- Si tu veux, je m'en fous.

Il me sourit encore une fois avant de se faire chauffer une tasse de chocolat. Il est nettement moins méticuleux que quand il fait son thé. Ça m'a toujours fait sourire de le regarder accomplir son petit rituel. D'abord, il met de l'eau à chauffer, puis il prépare sa tasse avec son sachet de thé et une cuillérée de miel. Ensuite, il infuse doucement, patiemment, il le fait presque avec tendresse. Il a toujours l'air un peu ailleurs et nostalgique pendant sa préparation. Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec son passé ? D'ailleurs, j'ignore tout de lui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est parti de chez lui pour venir s'installer dans cette ville. Je l'ai simplement accueilli chez moi sans rien demander…

-

___(Flash back)_

_____Je me réveille avec son visage en tête. J'étouffe un cri dans mon oreiller et me lève rapidement. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui de toute la soirée avant de finalement m'endormir de trop de pensées. Ce type est obsédant, c'est ahurissant. Je me prépare en vitesse avant de filer pour la fac. Une fois là-bas, je me rends compte que je suis en avance, je retiens un juron contre moi-même, croise les bras et traîne les pieds pour me rendre à mon amphi, histoire d'attendre dans un endroit confortable. En passant devant un panneau d'affichage, je l'aperçois de nouveau. Il semblerait qu'il cherche un logement. Je m'approche de lui et me pose à ses côtés. Il pousse un profond soupir et je me décide à l'aborder._

___- __Tu cherches un endroit où habiter ?_

_____Il semble surpris et tourne la tête vers moi._

___- __Oui, et j'en trouve nulle part. Tout est trop cher et l'endroit le mieux situé pour mon boulot est complet._

___- __Si tu veux, je cherche un colocataire._

_____Ce qui est totalement faux, mais je n'allais pas lui dire « si tu veux, je t'invite à vivre chez moi »._

___- __C'est vrai ?_

___- __Hm. On pourra facilement y vivre à deux._

___- __Et je payerai la moitié du loyer._

_____Il me fait un magnifique sourire et je lui donne rendez-vous à la sortie pour qu'il puisse visiter avant d'accepter.  
_

_____(Fin du flash back)_

_____-  
_

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait, mais il a tout de suite adoré l'endroit. Et quelques jours plus tard, il s'installait ici. Sa voix me sort brusquement de mes pensées.

- Hey, Kaoru, tu penses à quoi ?

Je sursaute et pose mon regard sur lui. Il s'est assis en face de moi et touille dans sa tasse, attendant visiblement une réponse. Peut-être est-ce le moment ?

- Je me disais que je ne savais rien de toi finalement.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et semble hésiter à me révéler quelque chose. Je ne dis rien et le regarde simplement, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Puis il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de répondre dans un souffle.

- On me surnommait « Porteur de Mort ».

- Porteur de Mort ?

- Oui. Ça a commencé quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi. Mes grands-parents sont morts peu de temps après avoir appris la nouvelle. On n'a jamais su comment. Puis ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Et finalement, mon père est mort en me ramenant de l'hôpital, dans un accident de voiture violent. Un miracle, ou une malédiction j'hésite encore, que je sois resté vivant.

- C'est pour ça, les petites cicatrices sur tes bras que tu caches derrière tous ces tatouages ?

- Oui.

- Vas pas croire que je te mate, mais comme t'es souvent bras nus, ça se remarque facilement. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà remarqué ?

- Oui, une fois, dit-il tristement.

Son regard se voile, comme s'il se souvenait d'un événement amer et douloureux.

- Dans la ville d'où je viens, qui est pas très grande, la rumeur a vite fait le tour et tout le monde pense que je suis maudit, d'où le surnom, et que je risque d'apporter le mauvais sort sur leur famille si je les côtoies ou si je leur parle.

- C'est stupide.

- C'est comme ça.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es pas lié aux gens d'ici ? Ils ne te connaissent pas. Je vois bien que tu les apprécies mais t'as formé aucun lien réel. Tu traînes avec eux, et plaisantes également, mais tu ne t'es pas ouvert entièrement.

Pour toute réponse, il m'offre un sourire contrit et il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Merde, pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne à laquelle je me lie et qui m'intéresse soit un mec bizarre ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu restes seul ? Ne me dis pas que t'aimes la solitude, je te croirai pas. Parce que les gens qui disent l'aimer sont ceux qui ne l'ont jamais connue, et je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu l'as vécue, cette solitude…

- Ah.

C'est la seule réponse qui me vient sur le coup. Il a un sourire en coin mais laisse son regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

- Peut-être que les autres ne voient rien, mais j'y suis sensible.

Je soupire. Dois-je lui dire ? Après tout, il vient de se livrer.

- Pour faire simple, disons que les gens sont cons et pensent que le gène de l'assassinat existe et se transmet…

- Gnu ?

- Mon père était un assassin, un serial killer, un de ces fous psychopathes qui se croient les maîtres du monde en versant le sang d'innocents. Il a même tué ma mère quelques mois après ma naissance. Et les habitants de ce magnifique endroit me détestent parce qu'ils voient mon père dans mon ombre. Ils sont tous tarés. Alors je les ai méprisés à mon tour et j'ai fini par ne plus les voir.

Il se tourne vers moi et ses yeux sondent les miens.

- Alors tu dois être fort. Mais j'aimerais savoir. Pourquoi tu m'as vu ?

- Parce que tu es différent des autres. Tes yeux reflètent la solitude et la douleur de ton passé.

- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi la première que j'ai croisé ton regard, murmure-t-il.

Un silence s'installe doucement. Nous sommes tous deux perdus dans nos pensées.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ton père ? finit-il par demander.

- Il s'est fait arrêter quand j'avais cinq ans et a été condamné à la peine de mort.

- Et t'as vécu comment alors ? demande-t-il avec de grands yeux.

C'est la première fois que je le vois porter un réel intérêt à quelque chose. Dommage que ce soit pour ma misérable vie.

- La meilleure amie de ma mère, qui veillait sur moi de loin, m'a adopté. Quelque part, c'est bien, j'ai eu un frère adoptif, m'enthousiasme-je ironiquement.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment t'enchanter, constate-il en penchant la tête.

Je pousse un rire qui sonne creux.

- Il est comme tous les autres. Il ne cherche qu'à se faire apprécier, jouant le mec généreux et gentil, qui fait ami avec tout le monde. Il n'a pas compris qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réels liens de cette manière, il suffit d'un geste ou d'une parole pour que tout s'écroule. Depuis que je vis chez eux, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer. Seule une personne a toujours été là et resterait à ses côtés quoiqu'il se passe, une seule sur tout son lycée. C'est pitoyable, non ?

Je lui offre un sourire désabusé et me redresse.

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, déjà reparti dans son monde, et je vais dans la salle de bain de mon habituel pas traînant.

-

oOoOo

-

Les jours s'enchaînent, maillons de la vie qui s'écoule lentement. Inexorablement, je me rapproche de plus en plus de Kyo, même si je préfère ne pas mettre de mots sur le sentiment qui nous relie. On en vient même à manger ensemble à la fac, le midi. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est dangereux aussi bien pour lui que pour moi, mais en même temps, ça fait du bien d'être écouté par au moins une personne. Le patron du bar a modifié ses heures de travail. Maintenant, il bosse de 21 : 00 à 23 : 00, donc il rentre toujours à l'appartement avant d'aller jouer. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, surtout qu'on finissait tôt tous les deux. A peine rentré, il file dans sa chambre, comme tous les jours. J'ôte ma veste et dépose mon sac dans l'entrée puis vais voir dans la cuisine pour grignoter un truc. Force m'est donnée de constater avec dépit qu'il n'y a encore une fois plus rien à manger. Je soupire et me décide à aller faire les courses.

- Kyo, je vais acheter de quoi manger ce soir, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

- Hm, ok.

Je reprends ma veste et mon portefeuille et marche tranquillement vers la supérette du coin. Je traîne un peu les pieds en traversant les rayons, comme si quelque chose me retenait. Un étrange pressentiment m'envahit petit à petit. Je fais un geste négligeant de la main, comme pour le chasser. Certainement mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Je continue mes achats mais l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passe ne me quitte pas. Pire, elle augmente. Je m'arrête pour réfléchir. Pour quelle raison ai-je ressenti ça la dernière fois ? La salle de bain avait été dévastée parce que Kyo s'était blessé… Kyo ! Je dépose les quelques articles que je tenais en main et sors précipitamment du magasin. J'ai beau me trouver stupide de courir chez moi pour un pressentiment, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est réellement en danger. J'entre dans l'immeuble et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je sors mes clés et m'apprête à les glisser dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Je la pousse et me fige de stupeur. Un grand type châtain cogne Kyo tandis qu'un gars vêtu d'un pull à capuche noir les regarde, les bras croisés.

- Uruha, arrête de suite ! tempête-je avec hargne. Et toi Reita, le spectacle te plaît ?!

Mon frère se fige sous la surprise. Je le repousse et attrape la main de mon colocataire pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. Je l'installe sur le bord de la baignoire et prends un gant que j'imbibe d'eau pour nettoyer le sang qui macule son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-je en essayant de contenir ma rage.

- Ils ont sonné quelques temps après que tu sois parti. Je me suis dit que tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un alors j'ai ouvert. Le plus grand m'a de suite attrapé par le t-shirt en voyant que ce n'était pas toi. Il m'a mis son point dans la figure en me demandant où tu étais. Je lui ai répondu que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps en essayant d'arrêter le saignement de mon nez. Il m'a alors demandé qui j'étais. J'ai dit « Kyo » simplement. Ça a pas dû lui plaire parce qu'il m'a de nouveau envoyé son poing, mais dans les côtes cette fois. Je suis tombé à genoux sous le coup alors j'ai préféré répondre rapidement. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais ton colocataire depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai reçu son genou dans le menton et je suis tombé en arrière. Il disait qu'il n'y croyait pas, que jamais t'aurais accepté quelqu'un pour vivre avec toi… Il m'a rattrapé par le t-shirt pour me soulever et m'a roué de coups jusqu'à ce que t'arrive…

Mon sang bouillonne et je serre les dents pour me contrôler. Je le regarde un peu. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle autant sans s'arrêter. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre timide mais il reste la plupart du temps dans son monde.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pensé à les prévenir… Mais pourquoi t'as pas réagi ?

- Parce que se débattre fait parfois plus mal que se laisser faire…

- Qu'est-ce… ?

- Quand j'étais petit, après la mort de mon père, on m'a envoyé à l'orphelinat. Les gens de là-bas avaient différentes réactions quand il me voyait. Soit ils grimaçaient de dégoût et s'éloignaient en me lançant mille et une malédictions, soit ils prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou le plus rapidement possible. Ces deux réactions étaient sans doute les plus gérables, la dernière nettement moins. Ils me regardaient longuement, avec ces yeux remplis de haine qu'on ne voit que dans les films. Puis tout en me traitant de monstre, ils s'approchaient de moi et me frappaient de toutes leurs forces. Au début, je me débattais, mais je te laisse imaginer la différence de force entre des types de treize ou quatorze ans et un gosse de quelques années tout maigrichon. Ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal. Alors j'ai arrêté. Je me roulais en boule et encaissais jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre.

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas laisser ma rage s'évacuer. Comment peut-on faire ce genre de chose ? Ca me dépasse largement. Et penser qu'ils faisaient ça à un gosse comme lui, charmant et mignon, ça me reste en travers de la gorge. Et voilà que mon frère et son pote viennent de lui faire exactement la même chose.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mon frère. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je tenais à le dire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si on y réfléchit bien, j'y suis pour quelque chose…

- Non, tu n'as pas choisi que ton frère me casse la figure ni que son ami se contente de regarder. Tu n'es pas un surhomme et tu n'as pas décidé ce qui allait se passer.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Il a juste voulu protéger son frère.

- Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et il sait que je n'en ai pas besoin… souffle-je.

Il n'ajoute rien et je finis de le soigner. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et le contemple un instant. Il a l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement triste. Alors sans vraiment comprendre mon geste et avant même d'avoir pu l'imaginer, je le prends dans mes bras.

- Que… ?

- Ne dis rien. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal.

Il n'ajoute rien et referme ses bras sur moi. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sens quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de ma peau. Alors je resserre mon étreinte comme une promesse de ne plus l'abandonner. Il finit par se séparer de moi. Il essuie ses joues et me sourit timidement.

- Merci.

- C'est normal. Et puis ça fait du bien de pleurer parfois.

- Je peux te retourner la phrase…

Piqué au vif. Echec et maths. Un point pour l'adversaire. Je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mon trouble et reprends la parole.

- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ? J'ai une conversation à avoir avec ma petite famille…

- Ne lui en veux pas trop.

Il me fait un dernier sourire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je retourne au salon où je retrouve Uruha et Reita assis sur le canapé. Je vais m'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'eux, laissant ma colère déferler par vagues dans tout mon corps. Mon frère déglutit difficilement avant de s'excuser.

- Ce serait trop simple, beaucoup trop simple de vous pardonner juste comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bordel ?! Il avait une tête de voleur selon vous ? Il avait une tête d'imposteur ? Est-ce que vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce gars pouvait vouloir du mal à quelqu'un ? Non mais vous avez vu sa tête, vous avez vu ses yeux tristes ?!

- Kaoru, je… commence Uruha.

- Non, coupe Reita. Non, on a rien vu. Non, on a pas réfléchi avant de cogner. Non, non et non.

- Vous n'êtes que deux grands cons ! gronde-je en me relevant. Kyo est la première personne avec qui je m'entends, la première personne à me comprendre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme un meurtrier, d'être toujours rejeté. Vous n'avez pas vécu ça vous, vous êtes considérés comme des mecs cool. Lui, si, murmure-je presque. Et on se soutient mutuellement, on s'en sort parce qu'on est à deux. Vous pouvez pas comprendre ça hein ? Que le petit Kaoru qui vit dans l'ombre et dans la haine puisse aimer quelqu'un, ça vous paraît improbable !

Et brutalement, je réalise le poids de mes mots. Je me laisse retomber dans le fauteuil et prends ma tête dans mes mains. C'est sorti. Enfin j'ai posé les mots sur le sentiment qui grandissait en moi. Enfin je le reconnais : je l'aime. Et contrairement à toute attente, ça me remplit d'une espèce de joie intense à la place d'une peur sans nom. Finalement, je commence à vivre moi aussi. Et c'est grâce à lui. Uruha et Reita me regardent bizarrement, comme s'ils me voyaient tel que j'étais pour la première fois.

- Kao… commence mon frère avec de grands yeux. C'est la première fois que je te vois avoir des sentiments humains.

- T'es pas un extraterrestre finalement, continue Reita avec la même tête d'ahuri qu'Uruha.

- Je crois qu'on va te laisser, je pense que tu dois vouloir mettre tout au clair dans ta tête. Bye !

- Ciao !

Et ils se précipitent dans l'entrée. J'entends la porte se refermer mais ne bouge pas pour autant, encore sous le choc de ma propre révélation. Puis finalement, je me lève et vais toquer à la porte de la chambre de Kyo. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion. Il me dit d'entrer, ce que je fais rapidement. Il est en train de regarder une photo. Je m'approche de lui et m'installe à ses côtés. Sur le cliché, il se tient entre deux jeunes hommes. Il a un magnifique sourire, et quelque part, ça me donne un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne m'a souri de cette manière. Remarquant mon regard, il m'indique du doigt le plus petit, il est blond et a une bouille de gamin vraiment mignonne.

- C'est Ruki. Il a été mon premier ami. Il avait le même âge que moi, quinze ans. Pour lui, les rumeurs ne servaient qu'à se décharger d'une culpabilité ou d'une jalousie enfouie. On s'entendait vraiment bien, ayant la même passion pour l'écriture et la littérature. Puis un jour, il m'a présenté Aoi, son meilleur ami.

Il pointe le grand brun de la photo. Il a l'air charismatique et est vraiment très beau, impossible de le nier.

- Au début, il m'impressionnait vraiment beaucoup et j'osais pas parler avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'être insignifiant par rapport à lui et je voyais pas ce qu'il aurait pu trouver d'intéressant chez moi.

Il a un sourire triste qui me déchire le cœur. Mais je ne bouge pas et ne dis mot, prêt à l'écouter. Il semble enfin apte à se dévoiler à moi.

- Mais au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, on se rapprochait peu à peu, tissait un lien différent de celui que j'entretenais avec Ruki. Pas plus fort, seulement d'une nature différente. Entre un frère et un amant, il n'y en a pas un qu'on aime plus que l'autre.

Alors ils ont été amants, lui et ce type. Ils ne vont même pas ensemble, Kyo est bien trop beau pour être avec… ça ! Je sais bien que je suis de mauvaise foi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Savoir qu'un autre a touché Kyo a quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux.

- Seulement, tout a basculé un jour de pluie. Tu as déjà remarqué que chaque drame se déroulait sous la pluie ? Enfin, bref… Ca faisait un an que ma vie avait évolué de façon considérable. Je profitais de chaque jour qui m'était offert, je me sentais heureux pour la première fois de mon existence. C'était vraiment doux et agréable. Ce jour-là, Ruki et moi voulions aller nous promener, alors on a pris le bus pour qu'il nous emmène dans un endroit calme. Ruki adorait marcher sous la pluie, c'est pour ça qu'on avait pas décommandé malgré le temps. Seulement, quand il pleut, les voitures font n'importe quoi. Et le bus a fait une brusque embardée vers la gauche pour en éviter une qui sortait d'une place de parking. Mais une autre arrivait d'en face. Le chauffeur a freiné comme il a pu, mais la chaussée était glissante et le bus a coulé jusqu'un poteau sur lequel il a rebondi, cognant plein d'autres véhicules. Les vitres ont explosé sous les chocs divers et les passagers ont été projetés un peu n'importe comment dans le véhicule.

Il ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément comme pour retenir une rafale de larmes.

- Quand le bus s'est enfin stoppé, j'étais allongé dans l'espèce d'allée entre les sièges. Ruki prenait toujours la place près de la vitre. Il adorait admirer le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il aimait beaucoup de choses en fait. La vie en faisait partie… Malheureusement, quand j'ai relevé la tête pour savoir où il était, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir tant ce que j'ai vu m'a horrifié. Ruki était là, sur le siège, des milliers de bouts de verre figés dans son corps. Il y avait tellement de sang qui s'échappait de lui, c'était horrible.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer ma présence. Bon point, il ne me rejette pas !

- Je me suis approché de lui et il m'a souri. Il m'a dit que je devais pas pleurer et me souvenir des moments joyeux qu'on avait passé ensemble. Il m'a demandé de remercier Aoi pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et de garder précieusement ses bracelets et son collier tout en essayant de les retirer pour me les donner. J'ai fini par le faire en voyant qu'il souffrait le martyr à chaque mouvement. Je savais qu'il allait mourir, mais je faisais comme si de rien était, et il faisait pareil.

Il renifle et essuie la larme qui vient de s'écraser sur le cadre photo.

- Je l'ai regardé mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, me retenant de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis je me suis rendu à pieds jusque chez Aoi. J'avais du sang partout, j'étais blessé légèrement, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver du réconfort quelque part. Les derniers mètres ont été les plus longs de ma vie, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Aoi m'a accueilli en me harcelant de question. Je lui ai tout raconté et on a longuement pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il frotte ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Les premiers jours, il m'a donné du réconfort comme je lui en donnais. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il devenait froid et distant. Et finalement, il est devenu violent. Il me tapait pour n'importe quel raison, il me baisait mais ne me faisait plus l'amour. Je n'étais plus qu'un souffre-douleur. Mais je l'aimais, alors je restais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à m'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Choqué par ce que j'entends, je serre les dents pour ne pas le couper et l'écoute jusqu'au bout.

- Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Kai, un médecin. Il venait d'arriver en ville et ne connaissait pas la rumeur sur mon compte. Il s'est gentiment occupé de moi et m'a conseillé de quitter mon amant. Je lui ai demandé comment il savait. Il a juste dit que les marques sur mes cuisses et mes bras ne trompaient personne. Je ne l'ai écouté qu'à moitié et je n'ai pas été le voir pendant trois jours. Seulement, quand j'y suis retourné, la police était également sur les lieux. Aoi s'était suicidé pendant la nuit.

Je le sens trembler doucement entre mes bras tandis que les larmes se bousculent à ses yeux pour inonder ses joues. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

- Alors, je me suis enfui. J'ai changé de ville pour ne pas perdre la tête. J'ai tourné en rond dans cette ville pendant deux jours avant de trouver ce petit bar avec ce piano. J'ai demandé au patron si je pouvais jouer un peu. Il a accepté et m'a engagé quand j'ai voulu repartir. Puis je me suis inscrit à la fac en utilisant le nom de famille d'Aoi qui avait la chance d'être aisé. Et enfin, je t'ai rencontré.

Il me fit un doux sourire malgré ses yeux humides, ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

- A la fac, tout le monde m'a dit que je ne devais pas t'approcher, parce que tu étais dangereux. Mais tu as toujours été vraiment gentil avec moi. Tu joues les gros durs blasés de tout, toujours les sourcils froncés et une allure mauvaise, mais au fond, dès la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que tu étais différent. Tu m'as accueilli ici alors que tu cherchais même pas de colocataire. Ne nie pas, je le sais très bien, t'en avais pas besoin. Tu m'as offert bien plus que n'importe qui et personne ne l'avait fait depuis Ruki et Aoi.

Son sourire devient plus rayonnant et je crois que je vais mourir s'il continue. Il se rapproche un peu pour se blottir contre moi.

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher à personne, de rester indifférent aux gens sans pour autant leur montrer. J'ai lamentablement échoué… soupire-t-il doucement. Si tu me rejettes, je comprendrais mais… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Gros blanc. Mon esprit a planté, je suis en bug total. Il finit par relever la tête vers moi et ses yeux se voilent de tristesse. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et les caresse doucement.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais laissé des larmes s'évader.

- Je suis heureux, je crois, souffle-je.

Puis je reprends finalement pieds sur terre et je le serre contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

- Kyo, je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je t'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur. C'est la première fois que quelque chose d'aussi beau m'arrive. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus magnifique dans ma misérable existence, alors oublie le passé et sois heureux avec moi.

Il s'agrippe à moi de ses petites mains et relève doucement mon menton pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien. Et avec une lenteur désespérante, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Un peu hésitant, j'enlace sa taille de mes bras, le gardant contre moi tout en m'installant plus confortablement. Il passe une jambe de part et d'autre de moi et sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres, que j'entrouvre presque instantanément pour laisser la mienne se mêler de la partie. Le baiser qui a commencé si chastement se finit par un échange passionné, et je me sens entier pour la première fois de ma vie.

-

oOoOo

-

Ça fait trois mois. Trois merveilleux mois aurais-je tendance à dire, mais je trouve ça un peu trop mielleux, voire même niaiseux, donc je me contenterai de dire que ça fait trois mois que je sors avec Kyo. Je l'attends sous le grand arbre, laissant les rayons du soleil chatouiller mon visage. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, je commence à trouver le temps long. Je me redresse, ôte les quelques pétales de fleurs qui avaient élu domicile sur mes épaules et me dirige vers le toit, c'est toujours là qu'un de ses amis squatte. Et, en effet, je le retrouve allongé peinard, bronzant paisiblement. Je me pose devant lui et il ouvre les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu me fais de l'ombre.

- Ouais, si tu veux, lance-je avec un geste négligent de la main. T'as pas vu Kyo ?

- Il était avec Die tout à l'heure, je l'ai pas vu depuis.

Il referme les yeux et me chasse d'un signe de main.

- Ok, bye Tochi !

- Ouais, ouais, plus Kao !

Je ne perds pas de temps et redescends les escaliers rapidement. L'endroit où j'ai le plus de chance de trouver Die, c'est dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. J'y vais d'un pas vif et le retrouve en train de taper discute avec les troisièmes années, qui se barrent en me voyant.

- Attendez, s'exclame-t-il.

- Die, t'as pas vu Kyo ? l'interpelle-je.

- Pas depuis plus d'une heure, vas voir à la biblio, il doit y être avec Shinya.

A peine sa phrase finie, il se barre en courant pour rejoindre les autres. Je donne un coup de poing rageur dans un des casiers en métal et me dirige cette fois-ci vers la bibliothèque. Mais en passant devant un parking, j'aperçois un grand type assez énorme s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui me fait étrangement penser à Kyo. Je fais un crochet pour voir de plus près, et constatant que j'avais raison, je me précipite vers eux et envoie mon poing dans la gueule du connard en lui explosant le nez.

- Ca va, Kyo ? m'empresse-je de demander.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête en se blottissant contre moi. Je le prends dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer pendant que l'autre prend ses jambes à son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Rien de particulier.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? souffle-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il affronte mon regard sans broncher. Chocolat contre noisette. Puis il soupire.

- Ca fait quelques jours qu'on recommence à s'en prendre à moi. Ils m'injurient et me bousculent un peu, mais rien de vraiment grave.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter, puis je m'en fiche, j'ai toujours le droit à tes bras réconfortants.

Il me fait un de ses sourires spéciaux dont il a le secret et auquel je ne peux absolument pas résister. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'attraper sa main.

- On rentre.

- Hm.

Et il commence à marcher, m'entraînant à sa suite.

-

oOoOo

-

Il est 23 : 57 et Kyo n'est toujours pas là. Il devrait déjà être rentré depuis cinquante-sept minutes. Peut-être fait-il des heures supplémentaires ? Je tourne en rond dans le salon sous les miaulements mécontents de ce putain de chat. Je le vire sur le balcon et me laisse tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Puis je me relève, attrape mon téléphone et essaie de le joindre. « Je suis désolée, mais le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. » Comment ça plus attribué ? Connasse de bonne femme, son portable est tout neuf ! Kaoru, calme-toi et réfléchis posément. Impossible, je choppe ma veste et l'enfile en sortant de l'appartement. J'entre dans le petit bar et demande au patron où est Kyo. Il me regarde sceptiquement avant de me dire que ça fait une heure qu'il est parti. Ok, ne surtout pas paniquer. Je ressors de l'espace soudain étouffant et me concentre. Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? J'essaie à gauche, cherchant une petite tête blonde parmi les quelques passants tardifs. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû rester jusqu'au bout, surtout depuis qu'il m'a dit se faire emmerder par des salopards, mais non il a fallu que je l'écoute et que je le laisse seul. Ce sont finalement des gémissements étouffés provenant d'une petite ruelle sombre qui m'interpellent. Je me dirige discrètement mais rapidement vers celle-ci et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Mes traits se durcissent et je serre les dents. J'avance de quelques pas, attrape un des quatre mecs par les épaules pour le ramener vers moi et fais presque faire un cent quatre-vingt à sa tête. Le bruit des vertèbres qui craquent semblent résonner dans le petit espace et m'arrache un sourire malsain. Un des autres gars se tourne vers moi, une batte dans les mains. Je fais rouler mes épaules et lui indique d'un signe d'approcher. Il court alors vers moi en brandissant sa batte. Je l'attrape sans mal, tire dessus en tordant le bras de son propriétaire qui pousse une plainte en la lâchant, et la prends bien en main avant de taper de toutes mes forces dans le visage du type. Il hurle et tente de se défendre mais je lui assène une rafale de coups qui le laisse à moitié mort. Et pour bien le finir, je lève la batte et l'abaisse brutalement, lui éclatant la tête contre l'asphalte. Les deux autres se sont tournés vers nous et semblent éberlués par ce qu'ils ont vu. Je pousse un feulement en montrant les dents, me voûtant légèrement dans une attitude animale. Finalement, les gens ont peut-être raison, l'assassinat coule dans mes veines. Ou alors c'est juste une haine intense qui fait bouillir mon sang. Peu importe, je me précipite agilement jusqu'au mec le plus proche et lui envoie mon poing dans l'estomac. Il suffoque un moment alors que l'autre nous regarde sans bouger. Je profite de son étourdissement pour attraper ses bras et lui déboîter les épaules. Puis, n'ayant pas envie de jouer plus longtemps, je lui envoie un coup de pied bien placé au niveau de la gorge et je le laisse s'étouffer, recroquevillé sur le bitume. Quand je me tourne vers le dernier, je remarque qu'il a un couteau dans les mains et la peur au ventre. Je laisse un rire dément s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt fini pour toi aussi, enfoiré. Il tremble de plus en plus mais tient son arme fermement devant lui, dans l'espoir puéril que ça le protège. Comment des types comme ça peuvent-ils être considérés comme des caïds ? Comment des mecs qui s'en prennent à des personnes comme Kyo peuvent-ils aller se vanter d'avoir refait le portrait à quelqu'un ? Je me voûte un peu plus, grognant comme une panthère. A ce stade, je suis plus bête que homme. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'en prendre à mon Kyo. Je cours vers lui à toute vitesse, lance mon pied dans son poignet, récupère le couteau et le transperce plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Lâchant son corps qui retombe mollement sur le sol, je me dirige en titubant jusqu'à celui de Kyo. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et prends sa tête sur mes genoux en tremblant. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, recouverts en partie de son propre sang, et cherche mon téléphone de l'autre.

- Kao… ru… souffle-t-il alors d'une voix faible.

- Chut, ne dis rien Kyo, je t'en prie, garde tes forces.

J'arrive enfin à sortir mon portable de ma poche et m'apprête à appeler une ambulance, mais Kyo pose sa main sur mon bras.

- C'est trop… tard… Kao… ru…

Il tousse, crache du sang et se tort de douleur.

- Reste avec moi Kyo, s'il te plaît, m'abandonne pas.

- Je serai… ici… articule-t-il en pointant mon cœur.

Des larmes de souffrance perlent à ses cils alors qu'elles coulent déjà sur mes joues.

- Mer… ci…

- Pourquoi ?

- De m'avoir… accueilli…

Sa respiration se fait sifflante et de plus en plus courte et difficile.

- De… m'avoir… écouté…

Son corps s'affaisse de plus en plus dans mes bras et les larmes dévalent mon visage de plus en plus vite.

- De… m'avoir… aimé…

Il crache à nouveau du sang mais m'offre un sourire. Son ultime sourire.

- Je… t'aime… Kaoru…

Ses yeux laissent finalement les petites gouttes salées s'enfuir alors que tout son corps se contracte de douleur. Il essaye de dire quelque chose à nouveau mais rien ne vient, seul son dernier soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et ses paupières s'abaissent lentement tandis que toute vie disparaît. Alors, seulement, je me permets de hurler de chagrin en serrant son corps souillé contre mon cœur.

-

oOoOo

-

Je remonte lentement la rue en traînant les pieds, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Au coin, je prends à droite et accélère doucement l'allure. Quelques mètres après, je prends à gauche, passe les grandes grilles de l'entrée et continue de marcher, grimpant la pente qui m'est devenue bien familière finalement. Je passe entre les rangées bordées de haies bien taillées, et d'arbres bien entretenus. Relevant la tête vers le ciel en soupirant, je constate qu'il est en accord avec mon humeur. D'énormes nuages noirs s'étirent pour recouvrir ce bleu si pur qui me file la nausée. Je reprends ma montée et arrive enfin à l'endroit où je passe la majeure partie de mes journées depuis ce jour. A l'écart du reste, au bord d'une falaise, je m'installe en tailleurs devant la plaque de marbre qui se tient bien droite, comme pour me narguer. Je glisse mes doigts sur l'inscription, sur son nom. Et cette stupide phrase qui suit. « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. » C'est moi qui ai voulu que ce vers de Lamartine y soit gravé parce qu'il l'aimait tellement. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est beaucoup trop réel et ça me rappelle toujours à quel point je suis seul et désespéré. Soupirant à nouveau, je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et appuie ma tête sur mes mains.

- Tu sais Kyo, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je pense que je suis pas fait pour ça. La vie, ça sert à rien si t'es pas là. T'as beau être dans mon cœur, je me sens désespérément seul depuis que t'es parti. Je suis sûr que tu le sais de toute façon. Neko s'est barré depuis trois jours, et il reviendra pas puisque t'es plus là. C'était toi qui le faisais rester, moi je m'en occupais pas assez. Tes potes ont fait de grands éloges de toi à la fac pour la fin de l'année. T'aurais dû voir ça, c'était tordant. Que d'hypocrites ! Je leur ai demandé après, si ils te connaissaient vraiment. Ils m'ont pris pour un fou et se sont barrés. Et puis, je t'ai pas dit, mais c'est pas grave parce que tu dois le savoir, j'ai eu mon année. C'est cool, non ?

Je soupire encore et me redresse, m'accroupissant devant la tombe.

- Puis Uruha et Reita sortent ensemble. J'y ai pas cru au début, mais je crois que notre histoire leur a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je suis content pour eux.

Je relève la tête vers le ciel en sentant quelques gouttes d'eau me tomber dessus et un soupir plus profond que les précédents m'échappe.

- Tu vois, même le temps est d'accord avec moi…

Je reste un certain temps sans bouger, écoutant le bruit de la pluie et de mon cœur qui bat si tristement. Je finis par me remettre debout, gardant les yeux rivés sur la citation gravée dans le marbre.

- Tu sais Kyo, finalement je crois que je suis mort en même temps que toi. Mon cœur bat encore mais plus pour longtemps. Parce que je peux pas vivre comme ça, ça fait trop mal et c'est bien trop dur. Mon âme t'a déjà rejoint. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, mais ça me plaît de croire qu'il y a quelque chose, ça me plaît de me dire que je vais te retrouver dans un endroit où rien ne pourra plus nous séparer.

Je m'approche du bord de la falaise, shootant dans un caillou qui dégringole jusqu'en bas. C'est quand même pas mal haut ici. Me retournant pour me remettre face à la pierre tombale, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- Alors Kyo, attends-moi mon ange, j'arrive.

Et avec légèreté, je me laisse basculer vers l'arrière.

-

**FIN**

**-  
**

**Déclaration de fin :** J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la revoyure o/


End file.
